Stinger
|status = Alive |height = 184 cm (6'½") |weight = 60.9 kg (134.3 lbs.) |location = J-City |weapons = Bamboo Shoot Spear |abilities = Expert Spearman Superhuman Physical Prowess |occupation = Hero |level = A-Class |rank = 10 (Numbers-Current) 11 (Sea Monster Arc) |affiliation = Hero Association |japanese = Tomokazu Seki |english = Chris Hackney |webcomic = Chapter 24 |manga = Chapter 23 |anime = Episode 8 }}Stinger (スティンガー, Sutingā) is the A-Class Rank 10 professional hero of the Hero Association. Appearance Stinger is a tall, lean-built young man with spiky black hair. He wears a tight black suit, which appears to be made of bandages. He carries a large spear with him that has a brown handle and a large spearhead at the end. Personality Stinger is a confident and charismatic individual who takes pride in both his hero rank and popularity in polls. He seems to overestimate the threat level of monster, thinking he defeated a God level threat, only to be a Tiger level. However, he is not reckless. He did not utilize one of his signature moves against the Seafolk until the bystanders had vacated from the area. He also stopped his attack from hitting a fellow hero that Garou used as a shield. Surprisingly, he endured attacks from multiple Seafolk on purpose in order to buy time for the civilians to escape the fighting scene, showing a more selfless side of him. He is happy to work together with other heroes, and is unwilling to abandon them when they're in danger; he rushed to Glasses' aid when Garou was beating him up, and also helped Lighting Genji stand on his feet after he was struck by a Demon-level monster. However, he is susceptible to goading, and is quick to react to taunts. He also seems to challenge monsters who are above his capabilities. However, he is not delusional, as seen when he ran from the mother Grizzly Nyah. Abilities and Powers As a high ranking A-Class hero, Stinger is a very skilled and powerful fighter. He is able to defeat monsters of disaster level Tiger on his own. Against Demon level monsters he is not helpless, as he was able to severely damage a child Grizzly Nyah, a disaster level Demon monster, with a single thrust of his spear. This is impressive considering that it takes an S-Class hero to beat a Demon level threat. Okame-Chan estimated his body strength to be 1600, which is higher than Darkness Blade and a bear, but lower than Child Emperor and Great Philosopher. He was able to reach the top ten of the A-Class within six months of joining the Hero Association. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Stinger has enough power to mutilate and kill Tiger and Wolf level monsters of the Seafolk with single spear thrusts, as well as being able to sever the arm of the demon-level monster child Grizzly Nyah with a single thrust of his spear. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: '''Stinger possesses amazing speed and reflexes. He is fast enough to kill multiple Wolf and Tiger-level threats before they were able to react, and was also fast enough to land attacks on a child Grizzly Nyah, although this was while the monster was stunned thanks to the attack of Lighting Genji. He was able to react and stop the mid-air charge from Garou against Gun Gun, and also forced him to use Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist to defend from his attacks. . He was also fast enough to hit Garou twice. '''Enhanced Endurance and Durability: Stinger showed admirable stamina and durability, as he was able to endure attacks of ten Seafolk on his own in order to buy enough time for the civilians to escape the fight scene, while enduring attacks and killing six of them. It was stated that he held back and purposedly tanked attacks from the Seafolk to allow the civilians escape. Additionally, he was able to survive a powerful punch from the Deep Sea King, which is impressive considering that he's a Demon-level monster and Stinger had already been quite injured and is only an A-Class hero. He also survived a serious beating from Garou, who was able of knocking out and dismembering higher-ranked A-Class heroes without needing to use Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist. Fighting Style Expert Spearman: Stinger is very adept at using his bamboo shoot spear. He took down multiple Seafolk, a considerable feat considering their disaster level of Tiger. He was also able to take the limb of a Demon level monster with one attack of his spear. *'Gigantic Drill Stinger' (ギガンテイシクドリルスティンガー, Gigantikku Doriru Sutingā): Stinger thrusts his spear forward. At this point, the spearhead of his weapon begins to spin and is capable of ripping completely through an enemy. This attack is capable of killing Tiger and Wolf level threats with one hit, and also was shown being able to severely injure a Demon level monster. Garou compared this attack to the Explosive Velocity Thrust of Unihorn, Super Mouse and Showerhead. **'Quadruple Thrust' (四連突き, Shirentsuki): After spinning his spear in a helicopter motion to launch himself in the air, Stinger makes four powerful strikes of his Gigantic Drill Stinger almost instantaneously. This attack was shown able to kill multiple Tiger and Wolf level threats with ease and without giving them time to react to his attack. Stinger Spear.png|Spear's initial appearance (Manga) BambooShot1.png|Spear's initial appearance (Anime) Bamboo Shoot.png|Spear's true form (Manga) BambooShoot2.png|Spear's true form (Anime) Equipment Bamboo Shoot: Stinger wields a large spear with a brown handle and a bamboo shoot spearhead. The outer layer can be peeled, revealing a smoother interior. He replaces the bamboo shoot spearhead before missions. The bamboo shoots used for his spears are cultivated on his family's farms. Hero Rating Stinger's rating determined by the Hero Association: Trivia *Stinger was originally designed wearing a vest, sash, and a metal plate, but was redrawn by Murata wearing just the black suit to resemble the original design in the webcomic. *According to the databook: **What he likes are his beloved spear, Bamboo Shoot, fan letters, and chop suey. **What he dislikes are thugs who just take vegetables from unmanned stalls. **His hobbies are digging up bamboo shoots, swimming in the ocean, and taking care of his hair. **His family are farmers. **The bamboo shoots he uses in his spear are cultivated in his family farms and he changes them for each new mission. **When the spear hits the enemy, slowly, the bamboo shoots start to peel themselves. If it's completely skinned it's a sign of a hard fought battle. *The origin of his hero name comes from the spear he uses and his straightforward attitude. *In the webcomic, Bang and Bomb are in an operation to bait out Garou. Their mark is Stinger and he is briefly seen as a potential target for Garou's hero hunt. But Garou hunts down Death Gatling instead, causing Bang and Bomb to chase him down. *Stinger has a higher rating of than many A-Class heroes who outrank him. References Navigation fr:Stinger Category:Characters Category:Human Category:A-Class Category:Male Category:Heroes